


【月L】瘾

by Morfire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

L不见人是有原因的。  
L的蹲姿也是有原因的。  
……  
“啊……哈啊……”他紧紧攥着自己的阴茎，无法释放的疼痛让他面部扭曲，但同时也带来一股难以形容的异样快感。他很早便已无法满足普通的手淫了，只能通过越发严重的自我折磨来获得解脱。在即将攀上巅峰时狠狠扼住阴茎，才能使他真正攀上顶峰，然后释放。  
积攒几周的粘稠液体喷吐而出，落在浴缸里，很快便被洗刷掉。没有异味，似乎他只是洗了个平静的澡，浴室内的滚烫气息也渐渐平复。  
“又该吃药了啊……”  
L喃喃自语着，一边走出浴室。他没有擦干身体，只是拿了块浴巾随意披在身上，反正他的屋子里也不会有其他人。  
“你是说，这个药吗？”  
他猛然回过头，正看到一个男人从拐角的阴影里走出来，手上还拿着一个黄色药瓶。L的瞳孔猛地一缩，那是他的药。  
夜神月。  
“渡呢？”L下意识抓紧了自己的毛巾，不过他没有想到，本就松松垮垮披在身上的浴巾，被他这么一抓，打得更开了。直到夜神月在这黑暗中也亮得像月亮的眼睛牢牢地、毫不掩饰地盯住他，L才意识到自己是个什么情况。  
半遮半掩的、还淌着水的身体……室内光线昏暗，却照得L的身体更加苍白，而他身上的水珠啊，顺着结实却不纠结的肌肉缓缓流下，好像他就站在无数月光石里，晶莹剔透的宝石散发着莹莹幽蓝，顺着重力与某种更加致命的吸引力向下滑去，大部分被浴巾接住，却还有一小部分落入阴影之中。  
即使是在被锁链连在一起的日日夜夜里，月也从没有机会看过这样毫不设防的L。他也太过瘦削了，刀削一般的锁骨承接着许多水珠，让他几乎忍不住，就想这样不管不顾地向前，将其全部舔舐殆尽。  
夜神月就这么愣了许久，即使明明是他搞得这么突然的一出，但到最后却是被L抢了先手。直到L已经拿起手机，即将要拨出号码的时候，他才反应过来，急忙一步冲来，却没有打掉手机，仅仅只是握住L的手腕。  
这家伙……不，L的手腕原来是这么细的吗？像个女人一样，轻轻一握就尽在手中，甚至让他有了那是易碎品的错觉。但这怎么可能呢？L的格斗技可不是白来的啊。只不过他一直都忽略了真正的L吗？撇开冷冰冰的话语、过于理性的反应，在侦探外表下的真正的L。这也是他今天闯入L房间的真正原因。基拉案后的第一次见面，他只是有些话想问清楚而已。  
“嘘……”夜神月依然抓着L的手没有放开，不过他凑得更近了，眼对着眼，似乎这样就能在这过于昏暗的房内看得更清楚些。只不过他忘了两人的嘴唇也更近了，他的鼻息，他口中的热气，都尽数柔柔落在L脸上。“渡没有发现。”  
L不知怎的却突然松了口气，他明明应该紧张的才对，渡怎么可以没有发现呢？但心底一处一直蠢蠢欲动的角落却让他忘记了这个，甚至忘记向后退去，就这么保持着过分暧昧的距离。他下意识地闭上眼睛，然后睁开。是他最惯用的平板语气：“夜神月，你来干什么？”  
“有些事……想问问你。”月艰难地咽下唾沫，他知道自己明明只是想看看对方，所以才花了那么多精力找到这里，甚至不顾一切地跑过来。他抬起手，“这是你的药？”  
“不是你拿的吗？”  
那双过分深沉的黑色瞳孔静静地看着他，一开始的慌张已然不见了，而罪魁祸首月则好像难以承受一般避开了对方的视线。仿佛深渊一般无底的黑色啊……是敌人是同伴的时候明明一点感觉也没有，为什么当他脱去了嫌疑犯的身份时，反而再难以忍受这般探寻的目光？他见过最黑的黑色，却不及L的眼睛万分之一。计划好的话语无法说出，他只能像个傻子一样沉默着。  
“走吧。”手中的药瓶被拿走，轻轻环住手腕的手被挣开，L已经挣脱了他的禁锢，错身走过他。“我不会告诉渡。虽然不知道你究竟想做什么，但你已经不再是嫌犯。不过没有下次了，虽然我很好奇你究竟是怎么找到我的。”  
L重新裹上了浴巾。他很紧张，甚至握着药瓶的手都在颤抖。如果再迟一些，夜神月就要发现不对劲了。不着寸缕的时候，身体反应是最坦诚的。明明刚刚才释放过，为什么这么快，为什么偏偏是夜神月。他受够那段锁链相连、日夜相处的日子了。控制激素的药明明已经加大到极限，却还是忍不住那该死的渴求，比以往更变本加厉的渴求。他甚至不能确定所谓日夜监控究竟是不是最好的方法，还是也出于自身的欲望……  
这该死的性瘾。  
抓住真正基拉的时候，他总算松了一口气：终于可以不用再和夜神月打交道了。于是他当场完成了案件的交接，就此带着渡抹除一切痕迹，离开这个国度。身体终于也恢复正常，药量也降到了正常水平，而偶尔，偶尔他也能通过手淫的方式抒发自己的欲望了。  
夜神月自然没有走。他呆了好半天，才终于重新明确自己的目的。  
“也许我装睡的能力真的够好吧。你在以为我睡着的时候吃的那些药，究竟是什么？”  
L皱起眉：“没什么。”  
“你以为我不知道同床共枕的那个人的身体状态？”  
“……”该死。  
夜神月转身，重新走到L身边。他的两只手抓住了对方的双肩，潮湿浴巾下的骨头依然如此明显，那层皮肤好像压根不存在似的。湿漉漉却已经恢复蓬乱的头发落在手上，痒痒的。L不知为何也没有挣扎，只是神色里带着丝不易察觉的慌乱。也许是因为已经不是办案关系了，所以没必要事事算到极致，每一个动作每一个表情都经过计算吧。  
“L你……是性瘾吗？”  
L僵住了。他不可置信地瞪着对方。月……什么时候知道的？  
夜神月伸手抽走对方手里的药，然后远远扔开。“别吃了。你也知道吃这个不好的吧。”  
L挥开了对方的手。他觉得自己不可理喻极了，或者说，双方都陷入了不理智的状态。“怎么，正义的夜神月连这个也要管吗？你——”  
然后下一刻……  
嘴被堵住，还未出口的话语被闯入的舌头卷去。他从未想过自己的口腔内壁竟是如此敏感，明明是同性的舌头，明明这是未征得同意的、甚至算不上吻的吻，明明自己的言语被粗暴地截停了，为什么另一种战栗的感觉却从体内升起？  
……熟悉却又极度陌生的感觉。理智逐渐失去阵地，他甚至能清晰地感觉到这一切。发烫的身体，更加空虚的欲望，为什么夜神月还没有结束这个该死的吻？他真的知道自己在做什么吗？但为什么他自己不结束这一切呢？明明向后退一步就好了……  
而夜神月在这时候也终于明白该怎么做了。虽然这个吻是出于一时冲动，但反而让他意识到自己究竟想要什么。不如说他究竟怎么了，为什么变得如此不确定，甚至踌躇着认不清自己的欲望。还不迟，L不是真正消失了，至少他还找到了他。  
“我想要你，L。”  
L猛然一僵，但下一秒浴巾已滑落在地。第一次，赤裸的身体第一次完整展现在夜神月面前。夜神月吸吮着对方的唇，结束了这个吻。他揉着L的腰，上半身却微微向后仰，毫不掩饰的目光把L的身体直直看了个遍。窗外苍白的月光落在对方身上，却将那副终日不见阳光的躯体照得如牛奶一般带着柔顺的亮泽。夜神月觉得自己渴极了，只有对方仍微张的唇里有玉液琼浆。  
唇，再度紧紧相贴。  
与夜神月高潮的吻技相比，L笨拙极了。明明是个可以将蛋糕上的樱桃梗打结的家伙，这时候却只能任月欲所欲求。  
“你可以推开我，L……”月一面这么说着，嘴唇却始终不曾离开那片柔软。他的手则顺着L光滑的脊背逡巡，手掌下的皮肤过于单薄，L原来一直是这样削瘦的吗？他一直都不知道啊……但一边这样想着，手下的动作却不停，最后更是推着L，两人一起倒在床上。过分柔软的床垫将他们轻轻弹起，牙齿磕着嘴唇，身体紧贴着彼此，隔着薄薄一层布料，月已经感受到了双方都在忍耐的热情。最后他们陷进柔软的床铺之中，像回到最舒适的最自在的地方。  
月喃喃自语着，含着L的嘴唇低低地说：“你没必要压抑自己的……很难受吧？”  
手已经离开了对方的背，从胸前一路向下，揉捏过早就硬挺的乳头，又在分明的肋骨前徘徊，指甲划过小腹，又经过一片稀疏的草丛，轻轻揪起一些，就引得身下的人颤抖。L的睫毛原来这么长的吗？原来他瞪人的时候，不是总想着布下陷阱吗？原来这样黑沉沉的眼睛里也会同时存在着迷蒙的泪水和燃烧着的火光？原来他表露的情绪不都全是伪装？  
他松开了L的唇，但仍贴得极近，在那附近逡巡。“舒服的话，不用压抑自己也没关系啊。”手，更加向下探去，那里已经完全硬挺了，翘着被自己的身体压下去，时不时还会颤抖几下，指尖在铃口一搓，就变得湿漉漉的了。“明明已经这么硬了，还非得这么倔强吗？”  
月忍不住自己的坏心，整只手握住了柱身，缓慢地上下套弄，一边还说：“还是说，因为刚刚已经射过一次，所以硬了也没有关系呢？”  
L想要开口，但最脆弱的地方被人完全掌控住，还偏偏用那样磨人的速度……等到出口时，话语都变成抽气，而眼角的泪光越发亮了，似乎下一刻就会承载不住而流下一般。  
“说不出话吗，还是……不好意思说呢？”月笑着吻上对方的唇，眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛。另一只手也从腰际缓慢向下，绕过腹股沟，一直到最后方隐秘的入口处。“L，你试过这里吗？”说着，食指轻轻碾压着那处的褶皱，像是在诱导什么一样慢速画起圈圈来。一边这样恶意地捉弄人家，嘴上还不停地继续说，“我猜是没有吧？靠吃药控制欲望的你，怎么会去尝试后面呢？L……”口气突然转为柔和，在L难耐地侧过脸的时候，他吻上了对方的眼睛。眼睛闭起，泪水流下，然后尽数被舔去。  
“哈啊……”被松开的的唇吐出了难耐的喘息，再然后是不再压抑的低语。  
“月……”  
“月……”  
“月……”  
身下已探进了一个指节，仅仅只是一个指节而已，但内里的高热和紧致已经让月剩余的神智不稳起来。他松开了一直套弄小L的手，解开自己的皮带，然后迅速蹬掉裤子。这时候L离高潮只差一步了，月的突然松手让他忍不住低头顺势咬住了对方的肩膀，才让一声不满的呼求湮没在最后的理智之间。  
“放松……”两根火热的阴茎紧贴着彼此，囊袋相撞。月一把抓住，就着L吐出的那些爱液上下撸动起来。L本来就已经快射了，而且刚射过的身子更是比平常要敏感得多，这时候被月大力一抓，身体已抖动得不能自己，只好弓起身子去抵御这熟悉却又无比陌生的快感。低下的头被冲上来的快感逼得向后仰去，于是那个苦苦忍耐着呻吟的嘴唇又被月重新含住。泪水流下，滑入漆黑的头发里，就此消失不见。  
“L……”月呢喃着，他不知道自己的眼角也绯红一片，只是觉得两人的阴茎贴着彼此就快活异常了，好像许久以来模糊的梦境终于揭开，他看清了也得到了自己想要的东西。  
L。  
高潮再度来临的时候，L挣开了月的唇，疯狂地摇着头。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，好像这样就能停止自己发出更多奇怪的羞耻的声音。眼睛半眯着，泪水不受控制往外涌，从未有过的高潮几乎完全控制住了他，明明他自己也是那样安抚欲望的，为什么现在一切都乱了套？高潮还在继续，仅剩的理智却抽离了他抽搐的身体。另一个自己紧紧抱着膝盖，在问他自己为什么会变成这样？明明夜神月仅仅只是个嫌疑人而已……  
从耳垂到喉结，还有乳头、阴茎和……他自己知道的地方都被身上的人发现了，还有更多他根本没想过的地方也被一一触碰，然后激起预料之外的反应。这就是性瘾吗？还是……还是因为那个人是夜神月？  
他不知道。  
快感完全掌控了他的肉体，紧咬的唇松开，无遮拦的呻吟便随着泪水流淌出来。月耐心地吻着L的眼睛。他已经彻底爱上了对方的哭泣，这个人就连泪水都带着隐隐的甜味，更不用说接吻了，甜蜜的糕点气息，是与所有人截然不同的感觉。  
手指沾着刚射出的液体，重新探往身后。双腿被大大打开，最后终于架在月的双肩上。这样的姿势下，第一根手指总算能彻底进入了。痉挛着的火热内壁，紧紧绞着他的手指，几乎要把血肉榨干。就算是一向冷静的夜神月也再难以控制自我了，毕竟连L都陷入了欲望的重重漩涡里。  
“不要……”  
出于本能地，L害怕起来。那个异物就在他体内，他甚至能感觉得到对方分明的指节，还有修剪工整的指甲。他很害怕……害怕他的性瘾会有这样爆发的一天，害怕他自己食髓知味，就此沉入欲望的漩涡里，再也逃不出来。  
“月，不要……”L带着哭腔，用几乎可以说是恳求语气说道，“停……哈啊……停下来……”  
但夜神月已经适应了内里的紧致和与之相对的奇异的柔软。手指微微勾起，指腹朝着L的正面一转，便摸到一处略有些硬的地方。而L则尖叫起来，泪水涌得更凶了。这种快感太过陌生了，是用自虐的办法也得不到的快乐。他只能手足无措地面对自己的高潮，刚软下去不久的阴茎再度坚硬起来。他承受不了这样的刺激，总觉得顺着眼泪和呻吟发泄出去的还远远不够，自己几乎要被这样的快感占满了，身体热得快要爆炸。但那根该死的手指……为什么变本加厉地反复碾过那处？被月架在肩上的双腿无助地颤抖着，抵抗的双手也早已失去力气，只能下意识地抓着对方的身体不敢松开。他怕自己被飓风吹到远处，再也找不见自己了。  
但一个温柔的声音却一直一直在他耳边响起。他听不清，只知道穴口被打得更开，第二根、第三根……他已经无法清醒地确认究竟是第几根了。然后，然后，时间好像被暂停一般，他感觉到那些东西正缓缓离开自己。空虚。折磨。太漫长了……他狠狠咬住月的嘴唇，一直到尝到铁锈般的血腥味。手指抽出的时候，他清楚地感受到那股恐怖的空虚和更加恐怖的渴求。  
时间停住了吗？  
“L……”这回他终于听清了月的声音。他是在叫自己的名字吧？  
“L……”  
身体重新契合的瞬间，L再次哭叫出声，但一双手覆上了他的脸，泪水和汗珠都被细细擦去。也许L自己都不知道，他一直在喊月的名字。一遍又一遍。难耐的、渴求的、乞求的、愤怒的……他的一切欲望。


	2. 【月L】瘾 续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知从何时开始，渡总会在夜晚消失。  
> 而每当这个时候……

不知从何时开始，渡总会在夜晚消失。  
而每当这个时候……

“放松，L。”  
L无助地看着前方，目光无法凝聚，朦胧的视野里是墙壁泛着昏黄的光。他的后背被一种异样的温暖紧紧贴住，身体无法呼吸，闷热的感觉从身体各处堵到胸口，一团气卡在喉咙里。他张嘴的时候，就被一只手强硬地拗过了脖子，于是脸颊若即若离地贴着，一双唇紧紧地吻了上来。  
好难受……  
他无助地睁着眼睛，目光无处安放，只好别无选择地撞进琥铂色的瞳孔里。那里面却像深不可见的岩洞一般，只是触碰到便传来灼人的高热。他努力使自己去想点什么事避开这种不受控制、无能为力的感觉，却怎么也做不到。尤其是对方贴着自己的嘴唇，黏黏糊糊的声音顺着四肢百骸流淌，却最终汇合到身下那处……L不得不重新意识到自己的情况。  
像是看穿了L在逃避一般，夜神月开口了：“还没想明白吗，L？你正在被我操啊……”  
一连串低笑声震颤着，L瞪着眼睛，却只能被对方露骨的言论慑住。是的，是的，身为L，却正被曾经的头号嫌疑人贯穿……那是利刃吗？在身下的甬道里来回穿刺的，甚至让自己无法呼吸无法说话的，是怎样可怖的利刃……他的思绪和呼吸都被完全搅乱了……身体内都是乱糟糟的，他张口想吐出这口浊气，过了好一会儿，才发现只有呻吟。好难受……好难受……跟自慰完全不一样的感觉……  
不知道自己在何处，不知道自己在做什么……甚至不知道自己……还属不属于自己……L想要摇头，却被夜神月固定住脑袋。他不想动，却在夜神月的挺弄下上上下下地飘荡。  
“放松，L。”热气贴着耳朵，湿哒哒的，好像耳垂也在被玩弄着。“你太紧了，我动不了。”  
……紧……？夜神月在说什么？L完全无法思考，他只是想要摆脱这个湿热到无法呼吸的情况……但他真的好想哭，也不知道为什么，就是有一股无法控制的流泪的冲动。不过等到他意识到月正舔舐着自己的脸颊时，他才察觉自己早就在哭了。  
“你知道吗，L？”这回，声音的震颤从自己的脖颈处传来。“我以前真的非常讨厌你……猜到你有性瘾的时候，我甚至想用操你这种方式来报复你。”  
这短短片刻内，夜神月没有再动。L张了张口，只是喉咙仿佛被堵住了，什么也没说。  
又一下挺弄。  
“呵呵……”低沉的、心满意足的笑声响起。接着，L清晰地感觉到那根巨物缓慢地上下移动起来，每一下都撑满了整个甬道，几乎连每一道褶皱都被这样异常的缓慢和巨大给抚平了。每一次都仿佛顶到了最深处，让堵在喉头的呻吟也被捅出了口。“但现在呢？我才意识到，原来你并不是面无表情啊L。明明有这样严重的性瘾，却总是摆出一脸无辜的表情呢。明明有这样罪恶的连续不断的欲望……”今夜第一次，夜神月的手覆上了L的阴茎，然后紧紧攥住，不给片刻喘息时间地上下套弄起来，每一次都几乎把包皮翻到底，然后再顺着整个柱身往上。连跳动的青筋都被狠狠扼住，一刻也不给L适应和喘气的时间。“也只有你，才能一直保持处子之身呢。”  
夜神月的嘴唇贴着L的脖颈，湿濡的舌尖就顶在急速一鼓一鼓的大动脉处，好像在吸吮L的灵魂。“觉得折磨吗？觉得和自己搞自己完全不一样吗？”夜神月松开手，陡然间失去抚慰的阴茎急速抖动两下，却依然翘得高高的，甚至比之前还高了，已经贴到了自己的小腹上，泊泊流淌的透明液体迅速晕染开来，和着汗水一起流淌到丛林深处。“你觉得自己很罪恶，是吗？只想快点结束这一切，一点也不希望自己享受……但你却喜欢上了这种自我折磨，现在不是必须要痛苦才能完全释放了吗？不可救药，无可逃避……”夜神月再次低笑出声。他说话也说得很慢，时不时还有停顿，而那时深埋于体内的阴茎则次次顶到了最深处，生生把整个紧闭的甬道都弄开了。  
L无法对此作出回应，事实上，连身体都已经不是自己的了。平常最活跃的大脑在这种情况下也只是化作了一团浆糊，完全被性瘾或者说……真实的性爱把持住。他直到现在才想明白对方说的“放松”是什么意思，但哪怕他下意识地想要对抗，身体也完全不听指挥。特别是下身早就脱离了他的控制，自己只能感觉到那里痉挛一般地一收一缩，把夜神月的每一寸纹路都摸清一般的深深的收缩。他只能被动地接受新的知识，过分发达的大脑牢牢刻下在体内肆虐的巨物的样子。  
像是因为身体在最深处也紧密相连，而看穿了L的所思所想一样，夜神月重新抚慰起L流泪的阴茎，嘴唇也重新贴上对方的，挑逗起他的舌头来。一边还诚恳地问：“你已经记下我的样子了吗，L？”低低的笑声却背叛了他表现出来的无辜，“以后自慰时，都会一直想起我，不是吗？你再也离不开我了啊。”  
L只是摇头。甚至连他自己也分不清这是出于快感的狂乱，还是单纯的拒绝。但夜神月只是用对待宠物的方式回应他——用拍了拍脸颊的方式——“乖啊，L。你不是最想要高潮的吗？”  
身下的速度更加磨人，好像是一寸一寸艰难地挤进去一般，然后再一寸一寸缓缓地抽出来。他是想要自己求饶吗？明明已经被完全打开来……L糊成一团的脑子好不容易想到这点时，又被另一个长久以来一直折磨着自己的念头给压制了。一日一日，一年一年，反复被药物和精神镇压的欲望像是铺天盖地的海啸，顺着夜神月的每一次啃咬，每一次吸吮，每一下抚摸，每一寸移动而翻卷而来。他又再一次无法思考，失去赖以为生的思考能力是L最恐惧的地方。他被性瘾控制住时，尽管身体因为欲求不满而蜷缩或者兴奋着，大脑却依然能保持明晰。但现在不同。身为L，却几乎全然被另一个人掌控了。那个人只是简简单单地用缓慢的动作去迎合自己的欲望，他应该已经感到满足了，不应该还在现在的情形里发抖。但事实却是，被抱坐在夜神月腿上的身体完全没有反抗。上身几乎只是被一根肉柱固定着，重力在此时发挥了最大的作用。他看不见背后的夜神月，只有被扭过脸接吻时才能勉强看到他同样被欲望占领的眼神——那为什么还要继续折磨他？他面对着墙壁，身体万分敏感，知道自己是如何被碰触被爱抚的。哪怕只是无法聚焦地看着模糊的墙壁，却也像是看着镜中的自己一般。好像只有如此，他才能勉强从连手指都酸软的痛苦里冲出来一会儿。  
“啊！”  
他听见自己短促的尖叫，然后回过神来。感受到夜神月正抚摸着他的侧脸，L眨了眨眼。他还是无法开口说话，不过就算说话了，也会被故意曲解的吧。熟悉到极点的唇又贴了上来，另一方的舌头像是在抽插一般在自己的口腔中肆虐着。感受到身下仍然未停的运动，L所能做的只是在月要出声时更加用力地堵住他的嘴唇，把自己的舌头轻轻伸进对方的口中。  
要是能快点结束就好了……


End file.
